


Quédate un rato más

by SLHades



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Español, Fluff, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, One-Shot, Oneshot, Shonen Ai, Slash, UA, Universo Alterno, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLHades/pseuds/SLHades
Summary: Narusasu, fluff.Naruto nunca tuvo a nadie. Sasuke se quedó solo. Su relación no es la ideal entre dos niños, pero ambos añoraban la compañía de alguien más. Ninguno tenía a nadie que cuidara de ellos cuando enfermaban, cuando tenían algún problema o cuando tenían miedo. Tras una noche de albóndigas, helado de chocolate y juegos de cartas, los dos pequeños descubrirán que, aunque estando solos en la vida, podían compartir su soledad juntos.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Quédate un rato más

Sasuke no era torpe ni mucho menos, pero a sus siete años, aun subido a un pequeño banco, le costaba manipular las sartenes y ollas calientes. Esto causaba que acabara con pequeñas quemaduras en sus manos. Por su puesto, ni que hablar del fregadero; el lavaloza era resbaloso y él era muy pequeño aún, por lo que en más de alguna ocasión terminaba con un vaso o plato roto.

Aquella noche, fue tanta su frustración de volver a quemarse que acabó por cocinar más de la cuenta. Mucho más de la cuenta. Decidió guardar el exceso en tuppers mientras pensaba en qué hacer con ello, pues no quería desperdiciarlo ni que se echara a perder...

Lo que se le ocurrió parecía una locura, pero de todos modos terminó ahí. En la puerta del departamento de Naruto. Después de todo, pensó, él estaba tan solo como él. Tocó la puerta, esperando no hacer el ridículo, puesto que su relación con el rubio no era precisamente la mejor. Sin embargo, era la única relación que el pequeño de cabellos negros tenía. No se llevaba ni bien ni mal con nadie más.

Al comienzo, nadie (o más bien, Naruto) contestó. Sasuke dudó que el rubio estuviera fuera a esas horas, haciendo travesuras, por lo que volvió a tocar. Fue entonces que una voz se escuchó por el otro lado de la puerta, intentando imitar a una anciana y anunciando que Naruto se había mudado a la aldea vecina.

...jaja.

—Naruto, sé que eres tú -le espetó el pelinegro, quien por supuesto, no cayó en la treta ni mucho menos parecía divertido ante tal truco.

El rubio abrió de golpe la puerta, sorprendido por quien se hallaba al otro lado. Al comienzo pensó que el Uchiha estaba ahí para burlarse de él, puesto que aquel día el rubio había fallado el jutsu de clones una vez más. Debido a esto, le preguntó qué hacía ahí un poco a la defensiva.

—¿Ya cenaste?

Naruto volvió a abrir sus enormes ojos azules con sorpresa con ellos. Momentos más tarde, los dos estaban sentados a la mesa del rubio, cenando el arroz con albóndigas que el pelinegro había preparado de más. No se dijeron mucho mientras comían, particularmente porque Naruto tragaba como pozo sin fondo (Sasuke ahora esperaba haber hecho suficiente).

Fue al terminar que el de ojos azules no dudó en preguntar a qué se debía la visita con cena incluida. No era que no estuviese agradecido, después de todo, apenas y recordaba la última vez que comió algo que no fuera ramen instantáneo. El arroz estaba delicioso y suave, y las albóndigas estaban llenas de sabor. Pero era sumamente extraño tener al pelinegro en su departamento y más sin pelear o con golpes de por medio, como solían terminar todos sus encuentros en la academia.

—No me di cuenta y cociné de más —le respondió, mientras juntaba los tuppers que había traído —. Pensé que tal vez no habrías cenado aún... así que decidí venir.

Naruto no sabía que decir. No habían charlado mucho, pero debía admitir que le agradaba la compañía. Claramente, su relación con Sasuke no era la mejor, pero el pelinegro siempre lo ha tratado como un igual, a diferencia de otros, que como el resto de la aldea, lo tratan como un espacio desperdiciado.

Tenerlo ahí en su departamento había sido agradable y si era honesto consigo mismo, no quería que el momento acabara. Rápidamente, colocó frente al pelinegro un enorme bote de helado de chocolate con chispas y lo retó a un juego de cartas. Sasuke al comienzo se mostró un poco reticente, debido a la hora y al hecho de que mañana debían ir a la academia...

—¡Quédate un rato más! ¿qué pasa? ¿tienes miedo de perder?

Y listo. Sin darse cuenta, llegaron a la madrugada jugando y comiendo helado. Ninguno de los dos pensó en su soledad, en la tristeza, en el frio constante que los rodeaba cada vez que regresaban a casa; porque aquellos lugares que los cobijaban del exterior no podían llamarse hogar. Eran tan solo casas. Esa noche fue diferente. Hubo risas y competencia sana. Un ambiente amigable y cálido, que Naruto nunca antes había sentido y que Sasuke hacía mucho que había perdido.

Al día siguiente, a Iruka le sorprendió no ver ni al rubio ni al pelinegro. Por este último, pensó que solo se le había hecho tarde y que pronto aparecería, después de todo, dado lo que sucedió, no era algo extraño. Sin embargo, Naruto era otra historia. De seguro se había quedado dormido, como era lo usual en clases. Le pidió a Kurenai que cuidara a su grupo un momento y partió raudo al departamento del rubio con intenciones de levantarlo y llevarlo a rastras si era necesario.

Al llegar, ni siquiera se molestó en tocar la puerta, tan solo llegó y entró. Estaba a punto de comenzar su regaño, cuando la imagen de Naruto y Sasuke dormidos en un sofá, con cartas por todos lados y un bote a medias de helado de chocolate en el suelo, lo golpeó directamente en los ojos. No pudo evitar sentir una gran ternura ante la escena...

Pero de todos modos los despertó, los regañó un poquito para llamar a sus sentidos de la responsabilidad y los llevó a la academia.

A unos días, aquella noche de deliciosa comida casera, helado y juegos de cartas, parecía ser solo un sueño. Una fantasía producto del exceso de soledad por parte de ambos. Tanto Naruto como Sasuke se sentían de ese modo. Les hacía falta y añoraban momentos así. Anhelaban la compañía de alguien...

Debido a esto, los ojos azules del rubio brillaron como gemas cuando volvió a ver al pelinegro en su puerta a la hora de la cena. Fue de este modo, que este pequeño ritual comenzó a hacerse cada vez más común. Primero era de vez en cuando, luego una vez a la semana.

Años más tarde, el quipo 7 liderado por Kakashi Hatake, el ninja copia, se había conformado. Al comienzo les costó acoplarse. La rivalidad entre Naruto y Sasuke era más que obvia y no dejaba de hacerse notar, lo que provocaba que muchas veces tuvieran problemas a la hora de compenetrarse. La actitud de la pelirrosa no ayudaba mucho: distraía a Sasuke con sus ánimos y desmotivaba a Naruto con sus críticas.

Eventualmente, el actuar entre los tres mejoró. La rivalidad de los dos muchachos lograba sacar lo mejor de ambos. Se estudiaban mutuamente y eso los volvía una combinación en perfecta armonía cuando el momento lo requería. Sakura lograba ver las falencias de ambos a la hora de actuar, por lo que intentaba suplirlas. Kakashi no podía estar más orgulloso al respecto.

Sakura estaba enamorada de Sasuke. Era más que obvio. Todos lo sabían, incluyendo el de ojos negros. Éste último, sin embargo, no reconocía los sentimientos que la de ojos verdes sentía por él, puesto que no sabía nada de él. Sakura no sabía quién era Sasuke, realmente. Lejos de desanimarse, Sakura estaba decidida a ganarse el corazón del de cabellos negros. Estaba decidida a conocerlo y a que él viera el mejor lado de si misma. Más segura, más fuerte.

Aquel día, parecía ser su día de suerte. Llegó al punto de encuentro diez minutos antes de la hora establecida y esperó con ansias la llegada de Sasuke, quien siempre llegaba justo a la hora. Quería aprovechar esos veinte o treinta minutos que Naruto siempre se tardaba para poder platicar con él.

—¡Oh, Sakura! Temprano como siempre —saludó Kakashi, quien, inesperadamente, apareció de la nada —. Necesito pedirte un favor. Avísale a Naruto y a Sasuke que hoy no habrá entrenamiento. Debo asistir a una misión de último minuto.

Lejos de desanimarse, ella estaba segura de que este era su momento de victoria. Primero iría a avisarle a Naruto, para ya no tener que preocuparse por ese asunto. Luego, cuando fuera con Sasuke, lo invitaría a salir y así podrían pasar tiempo juntos y conocerse… si, todo sería perfecto.

—¡Naruto! —Gritó ella mientras golpeaba la puerta del departamento del rubio —¡Soy yo, Sakura! ¡tengo un mensaje de Kakashi-sensei, abre ya!

Mientras esperaba, comenzó a tantear con su pie. De pronto, escuchó un ruido dentro del departamento, como algo cayéndose. Justo después, una risilla proveniente del rubio. Se golpeó a si misma internamente cuando escuchó, de forma particularmente clara, un “usoratonkachi” pronunciado perezosamente por la voz de su preciado Sasuke.

—Sakura —fue el escueto saludo del Uchiha, quien abrió la puerta del departamento del rubio, usando únicamente sus shorts —¿Qué sucede con sensei?

—Ah… ¿eh? —La pelirrosa apenas y podía procesar lo que estaba pasando. Fue al departamento de Naruto, para hablar con el rubio. Tocó la puerta, ella estaba cien por cien segura de que era la puerta correcta… ¿entonces por qué Sasuke-kun abrió la puerta?

—¿Hm, Sakura-chan? —Naruto surgió casi de la nada detrás del Uchiha, rodeando la cintura del más pálido con sus brazos y apoyando la mejilla en el hombro mismo, con una cara de sueño que no se la podía —¿qué pasa o qué pasó?

La aludida sentía cómo su idea del día perfecto se quebraba en mil pedazos y se iban directamente al caño. Con los ánimos por los suelos, les dijo que ese día no habría entrenamiento. Sasuke le agradeció y la despidió con presteza, aunque cortés. Ella se regresó a su casa, arrastrando los pies.

—¿Ya ves? Te dije que podíamos quedarnos cinco minutos más —le dijo perezosamente el rubio, abrazando al otro contra su pecho. Ambos de regreso en la cama.

—Naruto, llevábamos media hora —le corrigió, asegurándose de que ambos estuvieran bajo las mantas nuevamente. El rubio le dijo que se fijaba demasiado en los detalles. El pelinegro le dijo que era un vago.

No vivían juntos, pero estar uno al lado del otro era sumamente reconfortante. Naruto quería pedirle que se quedara más que solo un rato cada vez que estaban bajo el techo del otro. Sasuke quería pedirle quedarse por más tiempo, porque solo un rato más no era suficiente. Ambos ansiaban el amor del otro. Ansiaban la compañía del otro. Ansiaban saber que al final del día, el otro estaría ahí. Así nunca estarían solos nunca más.

Tristemente, ninguno se atrevía a dar el paso. Temían que aquella extraña relación que habían forjado, tan ajena a otros y tan propia de ellos, se rompiera y desapareciera tal y como había iniciado. ¿Por qué poner en riesgo esos momentos tan cálidos y preciados? ¿por qué arriesgarse a perderlos? Con tal de saber que de vez en cuando, Sasuke estaría entre sus brazos durante la noche, Naruto no pedía más. Con tal de saber que el rubio lo recibiría con una sonrisa y lo despertaría con un beso en la frente, el moreno solo podía pedir felicidad.

Siempre estuvieron solos. Nadie en la aldea se preocupó por saber si necesitaban algo, si estaban bien, si tenían miedo. Desde aquella primera noche, Sasuke cuidó los resfríos de Naruto y el de ojos azules curaba las quemaduras que el de ojos negros se hacia cuando practicaba los jutsus de fuego pertenecientes a su clan. Ambos se refugiaban en los brazos del otro cuando había fuertes tormentas, porque ambos estaban solos, pero ahora, estaban solos juntos. Todos les habían dado la espalda. A uno por ser un Uchiha orgulloso y frágil, y al otro, por un secreto a voces que le fue negado saber.

Ninguno de los dos sabía los verdaderos motivos por los cuales habían sido dejados a su suerte, mas no importaba, porque mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro, el resto de Konoha y del mundo, podían irse al diablo.

FIN.


End file.
